When there are multiple input/output (I/O) paths to a disk in a storage area network, the hosts manage the multiple paths using a path management software. The path management software may be referred to as a path control module (PCM). An operating system may have a default PCM which may be used to manage the multiple paths to storage devices. However, alternatively, a storage vendor may also provide a PCM that may also work for that particular storage server model.